Life's a Song
by silvernatasha
Summary: A spin-off to 'So What Now?'. It's been six months since the gang left Hogwarts, but how are they coping in the real world, and will their relationships last? Basically a series of song-fics.
1. Chapter One

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing I tell you! All the characters, places etc. belong to JKR.   
**A/N:** Okay, this isn't the sequel to_ So What Now?'_, but it's more of a spin-off. I was inspired by the truly amazing episode of_ Buffy the Vampire Slayer _called 'Once More, With Feeling'. I don't normally write songfics, but this idea just came to me. It doesn't focus heavily on the H/Hr factor, but more on R/L. Although none of these songs are original, they have been carefully selected... (well, sort of). There isn't a major plot to this, but it's more of a filler until I get the first chapter of the proper sequel up. Hopefully I should get out one chapter a day as they're not very long._

*** 

**LIFE'S A SONG   
Chapter One**

*** 

  
  


_**Flash Back...** _

"Ron, look, I just think we've been getting a bit distant recently. Especially with me working at Hogwarts," Lavender said sadly. 

"What are you on about, Lav?" asked Ron, bewildered by Lavender's sudden statement. 

Lavender sighed and pushed a lock of curly brown hair from her face. Since leaving Hogwarts, Lavender had changed her hair colour frequently and it was currently a chocolate brown colour. "I think we need to give us a break. Maybe even a permanent break." 

"You can't be serious!" Ron exclaimed angrily, the colour draining from his face. 

"I'm deadly serious, Ron," she told him. "I think we need to go our separate ways for a while." She picked up the bag that was lying at her feet. "Goodbye, Ron." Before Ron could say anything, she kissed him lightly on the cheek and with a final, sad look, she Apparated away to an unknown location, leaving a shocked and bitter Ron alone in the kitchen of the house they shared with Harry, Hermione and Seamus Finnigan. 

***

**The Present**

"Now I know why this house was so cheap!" moaned Hermione perching herself on one of the high, wooden stools by the breakfast bar. Moodily she poured herself a cup of strong coffee. "Ten bedrooms and only one bathroom!" There were several loud bangs which seemed to emanate from the attic. "That and the ghouls." She yanked her hair from the ponytail she wore it in at night and asked, "How long has Ron been in there?" 

Harry looked at his watch. "About an hour. We think he's trying to drown himself." Seamus, who was eating a large bowl of some sugar-coated cereal nodded. 

"Not again!" Hermione exclaimed. "That's the third time this week! We'll be late for work." 

"Not me," said Harry grinning, "I got up early so I could get there before him." 

"And I've got the day off," Seamus added. 

Hermione scowled and gulped down the rest of her coffee. There was a loud bang as the bathroom door was flung open. It was followed by heavy footsteps down the stairs. A few seconds later there was another loud bang as another door slammed shut. 

"Why's he gone into the library?" asked Hermione. 

"How do you know he's in the library?" Seamus asked. 

Hermione stared at him. "I think I'd know the sound of the library door slamming." She noticed the clock on the kitchen wall out of the corner of her eye and winced. "I'd better get a move on!" she said and sped out of the kitchen to get to the one bathroom before Ron could try and drown himself again. 

Almost as soon as she had left, Lavender Apparated into the kitchen. She looked around uneasily, but gave a sigh of relief when she realised Ron wasn't there. "Morning," she said sullenly. "I've come to pick up a few of my things." 

The library was one of the largest rooms in the house. It housed many strange and mysterious volumes, many of them of Wizarding origin, though there was the occasional Muggle tome. After slamming the door shut so he couldn't be disturbed, Ron had begun searching through the shelves, trying to find something that would help him. As he rummaged through the dust-covered books, he head Hermione's words in his head; 

"Magic isn't a cure for everything, Ron. Sure there are spells and potions to relieve you of emotions and worry and to make people fall in love with you, but they don't always work. There can be consequences." 

_Spells and potions to relieve you of emotions_, that was what Ron was searching for. His eyes fell upon a particular book. It had no name, but curious to find out what it was, he pulled it from the shelf. He settled himself at the large mahogany desk in the centre of the room and began to flick through its heavy, parchment pages. 

One of the spells caught his eye. He read the page carefully and smiled to himself. 'This is perfect!' he thought. 'Absolutely perfect.' 

He picked up his wand which he had set down beside him and spoke the incantation. A golden light seeped from the end of his wand. It floated mistily under the door and through the house, a strand of it hitting each of the occupants. 

Ron bit his lip after a strand of the light hit him square in the chest. "Oh, no," he muttered. "Did it affect everyone in the house?" Something seemed to awaken itself inside of him and he coughed. He could hear faint music playing, music that seemed to spread throughout the large house, which was for the mot part empty. He opened his mouth to call to the others and ask them if they could hear music playing, but the words didn't come. Instead, he began to sing. 

"_Graffiti decorations   
Under the sky of dust   
A constant wave of tension   
On top of broken trust   
The lessons that you taught me   
I learned were never true   
  
Now I find myself in question   
They point the finger at me again   
Guilty by association   
You point the finger at me again   
  
I wanna run away   
Never say goodbye   
I wanna know the truth   
Instead of wondering why   
I wanna know the answers   
No more lies   
I wanna shut the door   
And open up my mind   
  
Paper bags and angry voices   
Under a sky of dust   
Another wave of tension   
Has more than filled me up   
All my talk of taking action   
These words were never true   
  
I'm gonna run away, and never say goodbye   
Gonna run away   
Gonna run away   
I'm gonna run away and never wonder why   
Gonna run away   
Gonna run away   
I'm gonna run away and open up my mind   
Gonna run away   
Gonna run away   
Gonna run away   
Gonna run away   
  
I wanna run away and open up my mind._" 

When he had finished his impromptu song, Ron gasped and covered his mouth. "What have I done?" he asked aloud. But as he was alone in the library, he got no reply. 

***

_**A/N:** The song **Runaway** belongs to **Linkin Park**. It's been edited down slightly, but even so, I take no credit for it whatsoever._

_Review, Flame, Whatever. _

silverphoenix 


	2. Chapter Two

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing I tell you! All the characters, places etc. belong to JKR._

*** 

**LIFE'S A SONG   
Chapter Two**

*** 

  
  


A rather despondent Ron trudged into the kitchen. He was worried, seriously worried, that everyone else in the house had been affected by the spell he had cast. The spell hadn't said anything about spontaneous bursts of song, and where exactly had that golden light gone when it had travelled under the door. 

In the kitchen, Lavender was just saying her goodbyes to the others. Hermione had come back downstairs after her shower and was now fully dressed. Her hair was damp from the water and she was in the process of using a drying charm on it. 

Lavender looked up and saw him. Instantly she Apparated away. Ron frowned and sank into a seat at the table. He sighed and said, "This is stupid! This is stupid! Every time I try to speak to her... every time I try to..." he trailed off, not being able to think of the words. Out of nowhere he heard music start up, quiet at first, though getting louder. Reluctantly, he was forced to sing along. 

"_Though I've tried before to tell her   
Of the feelings I have for her in my heart   
Every time that I come near her   
I just lose my nerve   
As I've done from the start   
  
Every little thing she does is magic   
Everything she doe just turns me on   
Even though my life before was tragic   
Now I know my love for her goes on   
  
Do I have to tell the story   
Of a thousand rainy days since we first met   
It's a big enough umbrella   
But it's always me that ends up getting wet   
  
Every little thing she does is magic   
Everything she do just turns me on   
Even though my life before was tragic   
Now I know my love for her goes on   
  
I resolved to call her up a thousand times a day   
And ask her if she'll marry me in some old fashioned way   
But my silent fears have gripped me   
Long before I reach the phone   
Long before my tongue has tripped me   
Must I always be alone   
  
Every little thing she does is magic   
Everything she do just turns me on   
Even though my life before was tragic   
Know I know my love for her goes on   
  
Every little thing   
Every little thing   
Every little thing she does is magic magic magic   
Magic magic magic._" 

"Err... Ron," said Hermione, her hair now completely dry. "Why did you just start singing?" 

"Yeah and how come every time we want to go to the Magic Mike you never want to sing, you have a great voice," Seamus said. The Magic Mike was a kareoke bar about three miles from the house. They went there quite regularly, though when offered a chance to sing, Ron always declined. 

Ron gulped. "Well, you see..." He grimaced. "I kind of cast this spell," he started. 

"What kind of spell?" asked Harry suspiciously. 

"One that 'releases your emotions'," Ron told him guiltily. "Thing is, I kind of found out that it does it through song." 

"I don't think you should go to work today," said Hermione. 

"Why not?" 

"In case you start bursting out into song, that's why not!" 

"Ah," Ron looked even more guilty and Hermione's eyes narrowed. 

"What aren't you telling us, Ron Weasley?" she asked fiercely. 

"I think it affected everyone in the house." 

The reactions from Seamus and Harry sounded as if a bomb had exploded in the kitchen. Harry had turned bright red while Seamus had turned a deathly white. They began showering him with insults and Ron cringed. "I'm sorry!" he exclaimed. "I didn't know this would happened." 

"Yeah, well I just hope that Lavender has a good singing voice," Hermione said, shaking her head. 

"She was here when I cast the spell?" asked Ron. They all nodded and Ron buried his head in his hands. "Oh, no..." 

***

_**A/N:** The song **Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic** belongs to **The Police**. I thought it was a rather apt song for a Harry Potter fic._

_Here's a thanks section for Chapter One:_   
ms. potter - Thanx, I really want to get a few chapters of the sequel drafted before I start posting it.   
Abby-Potter - Thanx!   
Never In Ur Wildest Dreamz - Thanx, I never think my song fic's are very good!   
Harry + Hermione 2gether 4ever - Thanx!   
Heaven - I promise there is some H/Hr action in later chapters.   
E. C. R. Potter - The plot gradually develops over the next few chapters.   
Satans Little Princess - Thanx!   
Noodlejelly - Thanx! 

_Review, Flame, Whatever. _

silverphoenix 


	3. Chapter Three

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing I tell you! All the characters, places etc. belong to JKR._

*** 

**LIFE'S A SONG   
Chapter Three**

*** 

  
  


"Hermione, why don't you just take advantage of this day off? We could spend some real quality time together, if you know what I mean." Harry wrapped his arms around his fiancee's waist and began to kiss her neck softly. 

"Not now, Harry," said Hermione irritably. "I'm trying to find a reversal for the spell that prat cast." 

"You can do that later," Harry murmured. 

"No! I'm going to do it now. Do you really want to be singing our wedding vows or something stupid like that?" 

"Well, that would certainly be something for the tabloids, wouldn't it?" Harry said cheekily. 

"Harry!" said Hermione in a warning tone as Harry's hands gradually got lower and lower. "Not now!" 

"Awww...." whined Harry, trying to give her sad and pathetic look. 

"Harry stop trying to look sad and pathetic," Hermione told him, not taking her eyes from the book she was skimming through. "It won't work." 

He seemed to suddenly come to his senses and he backed off. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He kissed the top of her head and walked swiftly and quietly from the library, or Hermione's refuge as he, Ron and Seamus had nicknamed it. 

He closed the door behind him and leaned on it for a second. 'We get a day off work, and she doesn't even want to be with me,' a part of his mind said. Then the other, slightly more rational part of his mind piped up. 'You know she's only doing this for your own good. You don't want to be spending some 'quality time' with her and suddenly start singing, do you.' 'Maybe she'd find that romantic.' 'Not if you're singing 'I'm Too Sexy!' Harry shook his head, like he was trying to get rid of the two voices that had sprung up inside his mind. 

As he shook his head, however, music began to play... 

"_Under a lovers' sky   
Gonna be with you   
And no one's gonna be around   
If you think that you won't fall   
Well just wait until   
Til the sun goes down   
  
Underneath the starlight - starlight   
There's a magical feeling - so right   
It'll steal your heart tonight   
  
You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss   
But you know   
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
Deep in the dark   
You'll surrender your heart   
But you know   
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
No, you can't fight it   
It's gonna get to your heart   
  
There's no escape from love   
Was a gentle breeze   
Weaves it's spell upon your heart   
No matter what you think   
It won't be too long   
Til your in my arms   
Underneath the starlight - starlight   
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right   
Feel it steal your heart tonight   
  
You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss   
But you know   
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
Deep in the dark   
You'll surrender your heart   
But you know   
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
No you can't fight it   
No matter what you do   
The night is gonna get to you   
  
Don't try then   
You're never win   
  
Part of me the starlight - starlight   
There's a magic feeling - so right   
It will steal your heart tonight   
  
You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss   
But you know   
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
Deep in the dark   
You'll surrender your heart   
But you know   
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
No, you can't fight it   
  
You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss   
But you know   
Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
Deep in the dark   
You'll surrender your heart   
But you know   
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
No, you can't fight it   
It's gonna get to your heart._" 

Inside the library, Hermione looked up from her book and smiled, having heard every word of Harry's ode. 

***

_**A/N:** The song **Can't Fight the Moonlight** belongs to **LeAnn Rimes**. _

_Here's a thanks section for Chapter Two:_   
bookworm4ever - Thanx!   
Satans Little Princess - I should be getting chapter out every day!   
E. C. R. Potter - There isn't really a specific reason why she broke up with Ron, it's just part of the more... spontaneous part of her personality.   
ms. potter - Thanx!   
Heaven - There was a ting bit of H/Hr inthis chapter. There'll be more in future chapters.   
Harry + Hermione 2gether 4ever - Thanx!   
Sucker For Romance - Thanx, though it won't all be funny...   
tujunga - No, Harry and Hermione aren't married. Seamus and Ginny are still together, but Ginny's still at Hogwarts. The house is somewhere in the countryside, though I haven't decided on an exact location yet! :) 

_Review, Flame, Whatever. _

silverphoenix 


	4. Chapter Four

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing I tell you! All the characters, places etc. belong to JKR._

*** 

**LIFE'S A SONG   
Chapter Four**

*** 

  
  


After a couple of hours, Hermione emerged from the library, determined to find Harry. She padded softly into the living room where she found him asleep on the sofa, a small smile lighting up his face. She smiled and walked over to him. She kissed him gently on the forehead and conjured a fleecy blanket to cover him. 

"You're gorgeous when you're asleep," she told him in a whisper, as not to wake him. Soft music began to play, and she began to sing. 

"_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart   
Without saying a word you can light up the dark   
Try as I may I can never explain   
What I hear when you don't say a thing   
  
The smile on your face let's me know that you need me   
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me   
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall   
You say it best, when you say nothing at all   
  
All day long I can hear people talking out loud (oh…)   
But when you hold me near (oh, hold me near)   
You drown out the crowd (drown out crowd)   
Try as they may, they can never defy   
What's been said between your heart and mine   
  
The smile on your face let me know that you need me   
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me   
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall   
You say it best, when you say nothing at all…oh   
  
Oh, the smile on your face let's I know that you need me   
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me   
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall   
You say it best, when you say nothing at all   
  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all   
You say it best, when you say nothing at all   
(The smile on your face)   
You say it best, when you say nothing at all   
(The truth in your eyes)   
(The touch of your hand)   
You say it best, when you say nothing at all   
(Let me know that you need me)   
You say it best, when you say nothing at all (nothing at all)   
You say it best, when you say nothing at all (nothing at all)   
You say it best, when you say nothing at all (nothing at all)._" 

Hermione smiled and kissed his forehead again. She quietly left the room, to be greeted by Ron who had been singing the harmony to her song for Harry. 

"Come on, Hermione, I'll make us something to drink." 

Hermione nodded and followed him, though not before casting a last look at Harry. 

***

_**A/N:** The song **When You Say Nothing At All** belongs to **Ronan Keating**._

_Here's a thanks section for Chapter Three:_   
ms. potter - 1. The wedding should hopefully take place in the sequel and 2. Hermione will find a way to reverse the spell!   
Satans Little Princess - Thanx!   
Never In Ur Wildest Dreamz - Thanx!   
Harry + Hermione 2gether 4ever - Thanx! (See, I'm running out of compliments to give people!) 

_Review, Flame, Whatever. _

silverphoenix 


	5. Chapter Five

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing I tell you! All the characters, places etc. belong to JKR._

*** 

**LIFE'S A SONG   
Chapter Five**

*** 

  
  


"Today has certainly been interesting," said Seamus, spearing a carrot on his fork. The others nodded their heads in agreement. 

"Definitely," said Hermione. "Your rendition of 'I Will Always Love you' was certainly interesting. Ginny would have been honoured." Seamus flushed a bright red. He had gone on a cleaning spree because of his extreme boredom, and when he had been dusting one of the pictures of Ginny, he had burst into the aforementioned song. 

The meal ended in relative silence. No-one wanted to say too much in case they suddenly burst into song. Ron said least of all as he was still feeling particularly guilty. 

When Harry was on his way up to his and Hermione's bedroom, Hermione called out to him. Technically they each had their own room, but as they happened to be adjoining, they counted it as one room and even slept in the same bed most nights. "Harry, wait!" 

Harry spun around, to see a worried looking Hermione. 

"I'm sorry, you know, about earlier. I was just really worried. I didn't want to be singing at inappropriate moments for the rest of my life!" she gushed. "It's not that I didn't want to spend time with you because I do! Just not then." 

"It's okay, Hermione. I was a bit insensitive." 

Hermione smiled. "No you weren't," she told him, shaking her head. "I heard your song. It was..." but she didn't get further in her sentence as she began to sing. 

"_Sittin' here, eatin' my heart out waitin'   
Waitin' for some lover to call   
Dialled about a thousand numbers lately   
Almost rang the phone off the wall   
  
Lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'   
I need some hot stuff baby tonight   
I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'   
Gotta have some hot stuff   
Gotta have some lovin' tonight   
I need hot stuff   
I want some hot stuff   
I need hot stuff   
  
Lookin' for a lover who needs another   
Don't want another night on my own   
Wanna share my love with a warm blooded lover   
Wanna bring a wild man back home   
  
Gotta have some hot love baby this evenin'   
I need some hot stuff baby tonight   
I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'   
Gotta have some lovin'   
Got to have a love tonight   
I need hot stuff   
Hot love   
Lookin' for hot love   
  
Hot, hot, hot, hot stuff   
Hot, hot, hot   
Hot, hot, hot, hot stuff   
Hot, hot, hot   
  
How's that hot stuff baby this evenin'   
I need some hot stuff baby tonight   
Gimme little hot stuff baby this evenin'   
Hot stuff baby got to I need your love tonight   
I need hot stuff   
Lookin' for hot stuff   
Gotta have some hot stuff   
  
Sittin' here eatin' my heart out no reason   
Won't spend another night on my own   
I dialled about hundred numbers baby   
I'm bound to find somebody home   
  
Gotta have some hot stuff baby this evenin'   
I need some hot stuff baby tonight   
Lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'   
I need your love baby   
Don't need your love tonight   
  
Hot stuff   
Baby this evening   
I need hot stuff baby tonight   
Yes, yes, I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'   
I want some hot stuff baby tonight   
Yes, yes, yes now hot stuff baby   
I need your hot stuff baby tonight   
I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'   
Hot stuff baby   
Got to I need your love tonight._" 

As Hermione finished her song, she blushed bright red. "I'm sorry!" she said. "I didn't mean to do that, I..." but yet again she was cut off mid-sentence, though not by music - Harry had started to kiss her passionately. Hermione fell into the kiss and somehow Harry managed to pick her up and carry her through the bedroom door, still kissing each other with an intense heat. 

***

_**A/N:** The song **Hot Stuff** belongs to **Donna Summers**._

_Here's a thanks section for Chapter Four:_   
Harry + Hermione 2gether 4ever - lol. I'm really glad to hear when someone enjoys my work!   
VenusDeMilo - Thanx! 

_Review, Flame, Whatever. _

silverphoenix 


	6. Chapter Six

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing I tell you! All the characters, places etc. belong to JKR._

*** 

**LIFE'S A SONG   
Chapter Six**

*** 

  
  


The household had been awoken the next day by Seamus's rendition of 'Under the Sea' while he was in the shower. Wearily they had managed to pull together something that resembled a breakfast, mentally preparing themselves for another day of singing, and possibly dancing, as Hermione's research had suggested that such a thing could happen. None of them were particually looking forward to that, then again, who would? 

The breakfast they had managed to make was simple a large pot of coffee, an equally large amount of tea and a huge pile of toast with various jams and marmalades they had managed to find in the larder. 

Hermione was buttering a piece of toast with liberal amounts of butter when a large, black owl dropped a letter onto her plate. It flew off out the large kitchen window before anyone could tell who it belonged to. Curiously, Hermione picked up the letter and slit the envelope open using a clean knife that was lying on the table beside Ron's plate. Ron rolled his eyes - he had been just about to pick up the knife when Hermione had snatched it away. Reluctantly he stood and fetched another from the drawer which housed the cutlery, muttering insults under his breath. 

She had turned rather pale whilst reading the piece of parchment she had pulled from the envelope. She suddenly shook her head and dropped the letter, running out of the kitchen before anyone could stop her. 

Harry picked up the letter and scanned it, his emerald green eyes full of worry behind his glasses. He clapped his hand to his mouth in shock. "Her parents," he managed to choke out. "They've... they've been killed in a car crash," he told the other two who were as shocked as he was by the news. He put the letter down on the table in a surprisingly careful motion and raced out of the kitchen after Hermione to comfort her. 

After a couple of second of awkward silence between Seamus and Ron, they too left the kitchen and walked quietly up the two staircases to Harry and Hermione's bedroom which was on the third floor. 

The door was open and they could see Hermione and Harry sat on the king-sized bed. She was crying into Harry's shoulder. Her body was racked with sobs which penetrated the current silence of the house. Harry, too, had silent tears running down his pale face, but it was easy to see he was trying to be brave for Hermione's sake. He was whispering quietly to her in a reassuring tone, even though his grief was almost as great as hers and it was obvious that he was finding it difficult to speak. The Grangers had accepted him readily into their family and he had been like a son to them. He had loved them like they were his parents. 

After watching the grieving couple in silence for a few minutes, Seamus began to sing softly. He was joined after a few lines by Ron, both finding it hard to get the words out. 

"_When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone,   
When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on.   
Don't let yourself go, everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes.   
  
Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing along.   
When your day is night alone, (hold on, hold on)   
If you feel like letting go, (hold on)   
when you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on.   
  
Everybody hurts. Take comfort in your friends.   
Everybody hurts. Don't throw your hand. Oh, no. Don't throw your hand.   
If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone   
  
If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long,   
When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on.   
  
Well, everybody hurts sometimes,   
Everybody cries. And everybody hurts sometimes.   
And everybody hurts sometimes. So, hold on, hold on.   
Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on.   
(Everybody hurts. You are not alone.)_" 

When they finished singing, neither Ron nor Seamus doubted that Harry and Hermione hadn't heard the song - their tears and the evident grief on their faces was more than enough to tell them that they hadn't heard a word. 

At the end of the song, Ron took a deep breath, he held onto the door frame to steady himself. "I have to go and see my parents," he told Seamus quietly, and he quickly slipped away. He was obviously trying not to let a single tear out, but it wasn't working. Seamus nodded his understanding, brushing some sandy blonde hair from his eyes, and followed him to where the grand and rather imposing fireplace stood in the living room. After Ron had disappeared via the Floo Network to the Burrow, Seamus travelled to his parents house in Ireland. 

It was one of those times when you need your parents more than anything. 

***

_**A/N:**The song **Everybody Hurts** belongs to **REM**._

_Here's a thanks section for Chapter Five:_   
sugar-n-spice - Thanx! i know I'm mean to them, but hey - I'm the author I can do what I want to them! Mwhahaha...   
Geneathen - Yeah, i know there's more song than fic - one of the reasons I hate writing song fics; I'm useless at them! Thankfully there are only a couple of chapters left to post!   
Panny-Plan - Thanx!   
Noodlejelly - Thanks, though I hope this chapter wasn't too sad for you!   
Harry + Hermione 2gether 4ever - There are just a few more chapters to go now... 

_Review, Flame, Whatever. _

silverphoenix 


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing I tell you! All the characters, places etc. belong to JKR._

*** 

**LIFE'S A SONG   
Chapter Seven**

*** 

  
  


Hermione and Harry emerged from the bedroom about half an hour later. Hermione hadn't stopped crying until a few minutes previously. She claimed she was all right, though anyone who knew her could tell she was breaking inside. "I'm going to be all right, Harry," she told him calmly. 

"Are you sure?" asked Harry, looking at the pale and weary Hermione. Her eyes were red with tears and his shirt was wet from her crying. 

"Probably not, but I'm a bit too emotional to make any rational decisions at the moment." She managed to muster enough strength for a small smile. She nodded as if suddenly understanding something. She opened her mouth to speak, but instead she sung, her voice clear and melodious. 

"_You are all I need to get me through   
Like a falling star I fell for you   
  
Sweet anticipation   
It's giving me the butterflies   
And my heartbeat's racing   
Cos loving you is beautiful   
When you're so irresistible   
  
So don't stop   
What you're doing baby   
So good   
And it drives me crazy   
One touch   
I'm in heaven, yeah   
Cos loving you is so beautiful baby cos...   
  
You are all I need to get me through   
Like a falling star I fell for you   
You have taught me how to love   
An angel sent from high above   
Now I know that all I need is you   
  
Cos I need you and you need me   
And we'll always be together."_

Harry suddenly began to sing, while Hermione looked on at him in awe. His powerful tenor penetrated the essence of her heart, and she could feel tears begin to well up. Harry blushed heavily as he sung, somewhat embarrassed by the words he was singing, though not really caring. 

"_Before I knew what love was   
I always ended up in tears   
It's just the way my world was   
Until you walked into my life   
It's something that I just can't hide   
  
Real love   
Has come my way   
And I know   
That it's here to stay   
And it feels   
Like never before   
Cos loving you is so beautiful baby cos...   
  
You are all I need to get me through (to get me through now)   
Like a falling star I fell for you (I fell for you now)   
You have taught me how to love   
An angel sent from high above   
Now I know that all I need is you._" 

Together they began to sing, their voices harmonising perfectly. 

"_Cos I need you and you need me   
And we'll always be together   
  
Cos I need you and you need me   
And we'll always be together   
  
You're my inspiration   
My world just seems a brighter place   
I just wanna tell you   
I've never ever felt this way   
I've never thought I'd see the day   
  
Real love   
Has come my way   
And I know   
That it's here to stay   
And it feels   
Like never before   
Cos loving you is so beautiful baby cos...   
  
You are all I need to get me through   
Like a falling star I fell for you   
You have taught me how to love   
An angel sent from high above   
Now I know that all I need is...   
  
You are all I need to get me through   
Like a falling star I fell for you   
You have taught me how to love   
An angel sent from high above   
Now I know that all I need is you._" 

When the song ended, Hermione fell back into Harry's arms sobbing uncontrollably, letting out her pent-up emotions and everything she couldn't say in words. Wordlessly Harry comforted her, stroking her hair and just holding her close to him while silent tears fell down his cheeks. 

***

_**A/N:**The song **You** belongs to **S Club 7**._

_Here's a thanks section for Chapter Six:_   
ms. potter - Yup, Seamus does miss Ginny! A reversal will be found soon, I promise!   
Harry + Hermione 2gether 4ever - Thanx! I find sad really hard to write!   
Hikari47 - The next, non-singing fic should probably be out some time next week! 

_Review, Flame, Whatever. _

silverphoenix 


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing I tell you! All the characters, places etc. belong to JKR._

*** 

**LIFE'S A SONG   
Chapter Eight**

*** 

  
  


Ron left the Burrow after a couple of hours. After telling his mother, Molly Weasley of Hermione's situation, she had become rather flustered and emotional. Ron had strictly forbidden her from going to their house, telling her that the only person Hermione would want around was Harry. He was, of course, right. 

Not wanting to go back to the house for a few hours, on found himself wandering around Diagon Alley. He figured that if he started singing there, people would probably think he was busking and give him money. If Seamus had been there he probably would have make some sort of joke about people paying him to stop singing. 

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a familiar face, Lavender. She was looking in the window of a well-respected Divination shop, probably stocking up on her supplies for her students. It was still strange for Ron to think of Lavender as a teacher, but apparently she was a good one as many more students had signed up to take Divination than they had when Trelawney had taught there. 

"Lavender!" he called over the crowd. Lavender spotted him almost instantly, it wasn't exactly hard with his shock of red hair. She paled slightly as he made his way over to her. 

"Hi," she said quietly as he stood in front of her. She looked at the ground as she spoke, not wanting to look Ron in the eyes. 

"Hi," said Ron. "Look, I..." He trailed off, not quite knowing how to put what he was going to say. Not quite knowing how to tell her that he missed her more than anything, that he couldn't live without her and being apart from her was driving him crazy. He couldn't find the words to admit that he had neglected her and that he was sorry. Funny thing was, he didn't need to - they came to him in a song. 

"_When I had you to myself   
I didn't want you around   
Those pretty faces always make you stand out in a crowd   
But some one picked you from the bunch   
when love was all it took   
Now it's much too late for me to take a second look.   
Oh baby give me one more chance   
won't you please take me   
back to your heart   
Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go   
But now since I see you in his arms   
I want you back   
Yes I do now   
I want you back   
Ooh ooh baby   
I want you back   
Ya ya ya ya   
Na na na na   
Tryin' to live without your love   
Is one long sleepless night   
Let me show you girl   
that I know wrong from right   
Every street you walked right on   
With a tear stain on the ground   
Following the girl   
I didn't even want around   
Let me tell you now   
Oh baby all I need is one more chance   
(to show you that I love you)   
Won't you please take me   
(back to your heart)   
Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go   
(let you go baby)   
But now since I see you in his arms   
Uh-huh   
A buh buh buh buh buh   
A buh buh buh buh buh   
A buh buh buh buh buh   
A buh buh buh buh buh   
A buh buh buh buh buh   
All I want   
All I need   
All I want   
All I need   
Spare me of this cause   
Gimme back our love oh baby._" 

Lavender's eyes were full of shock as he finished singing. "So it's not just me," she whispered, her eyes wide in amazement. 

"What's not just you?" asked Ron, blushing heavily from the roots of his hair to the tip of his nose. 

"The singing!" she giggled. 

Ron grimaced. "That's kind of my fault," he told her. "I cast this spell and it sort of affected everyone in the house. You just so happened to be in the house when I cast the spell. According to Hermione I read the spell wrong. It turns out that instead of being a relieving spell for your emotions, it's a revealing spell your emotions." 

Lavender giggled, then her face dropped. "Then you really mean what you said in the song?" 

Ron nodded. "Yes, I really do." 

***

_**A/N:** The song **I Want You Back** belongs to the **Jackson 5**._

_Here's a thanks section for Chapter Seven:_   
Oliverwoodschic - Because she just is. She was getting a bit annoyed at the fact that she has to work at Hogwarts for most of the week and Ron wasn't with her. She's more annoyed with herself than with Ron.   
E. C. R. Potter - Thanx for all the reviews! There's only one more chapter to go now!   
Giggles-n-shit - Thanx! I'm glad you think the lyrics fit in with the story.   
megamick - I know this fic has shorter chapters, but I couldn't help it. That's just the way that the storty has turned out!   
rupert grint or ronald weasely.oh i can't decide - I luv your nickname! Cool. Thanx. I'm not a huge S Club fan, but I think _you_ is probably one of their best songs. 

_Review, Flame, Whatever. _

silverphoenix 


	9. Chapter Nine

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing I tell you! All the characters, places etc. belong to JKR.   
**A/N:** This is the last chapter. I really hope you enjoyed this spin-off fic. It's definitely not my best work, but I just couldn't get this idea for a series of song-fics which tell a story out of my head and I had to use it in some way._

*** 

**LIFE'S A SONG   
Chapter Nine**

*** 

  
  


"Hermione, you really don't have to do this," Harry told his fiancee as Hermione flipped through the pages of yet another spell book trying to find a reversal for the spell Ron had cast. She had only found out about her parents deaths a few hours previously. "We'll all understand if you don't want to do this for a few days." 

"Harry I won't be able to grieve properly, or at all, until we stop this infernal singing!" Hermione told him. 

Harry nodded and picked up a book and began to look through it, trying to help her. All was quiet until a few minutes later. 

"I've found something!" Hermione's voice rang through the house and Harry's head shot up from the book he was looking through. "I know how the spell can be reversed?" 

"How?" asked Harry eagerly, looking over her shoulder. 

"There is no reversal!" Harry's face fell at this but Hermione continued. "At least, not one that you can cast, see, the spell will be resolved when the emotions are!" She closed the book with a flourish, looking extremely proud of herself. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked perplexed. 

"Well, Ron cast this spell because of all his angst over Lavender, and until he gets over all that emotion, at least, until the emotions are resolved, the spell with stay in place." 

"So what you're saying is that when Ron gets over Lavender the spell will be broken." 

Hermione nodded. She looked at the clock on the wall. Ron's hand was pointing to 'Diagon Alley'. "Let's go," she told Harry. 

In Diagon Alley, Ron and Lavender were trying to repair their relationship. "I'm sorry about what I said," Lavender told him. "I just kind of freaked, especially when Harry and Hermione were talking about their wedding. I mean, we're so young! I don't feel ready to settle down yet. Harry and Hermione are more than ready to settle down, anyone can see that, but I don't think we are." 

"That's because we're not!" said Ron. "I mean, I'm incredibly immature!" he grinned and Lavender's face was lit up by a smile. 

"And I'm a total ditz!" Lavender supplied. 

"Exactly," said Ron. He took hold of her hand. This simple motion seemed to orchestrate be beginning of another song. 

"_I know I stand in line   
Until you think you have the time   
To spend an evening with me   
And if we go someplace to dance   
I know that there's a chance   
You won't be leaving with me   
  
Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place   
And have a drink or two   
And then I go and spoil it all   
By saying something stupid   
Like I love you   
  
I can see it in your eyes   
That you despise the same old lines   
You heard the night before   
And though it's just a line to you   
For me it's true   
And never seemed so right before   
  
I practice every day to find some clever   
lines to say   
To make the meaning come through   
But then I think I'll wait until the evening   
gets late   
And I'm alone with you   
  
The time is right   
Your perfume fills my head   
The stars get red   
And oh the night's so blue   
And then I go and spoil it all   
By saying something stupid   
Like I love you   
I love you..._" 

As the song finished, they kissed, probably with more passion and fire than ever before. They soon forgot all the passers-by and became totally wrapped up in each other. 

Harry and Hermione arrived after a couple of minutes to find the lovers still captured in their embrace. They stared at them in amazement. 

"I think the spell is over," Hermione said. Harry nodded. 

"Yeah, but when we said we wanted Ron to get over Lavender, this wasn't quite what we meant." 

**THE END**

***

_**A/N:** The song **Somethin' Stupid** belongs to multitude of people, though most recently **Robbie Williams** and **Nicole Kidman**._

_Here's a thanks section for Chapter Eight:_   
ms. potter - No problem. I'm glad you've enjoyed this fic!   
bookworm4ever - Thanx!   
Harry + Hermione 2gether 4ever - I hope you're not too disappointed this fic is over! 

_Review, Flame, Whatever. _

silverphoenix 


End file.
